


Peace & Smile

by cadkitten



Category: Alice Nine, Kra (Band), Miyavi (Musician), the GazettE
Genre: Crossdressing, Cumshot, Fluff, Frottage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-06
Updated: 2009-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-29 10:43:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/686033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miyavi won't leave Keiyuu's hair alone. Nao gives Keiyuh an idea on how to make Miyavi do what he wants. All hell ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peace & Smile

**Author's Note:**

> Peace & Smile Carnival 2005 DVD is the reason. Um... stupid crack. Seriously.  
> Beta Readers: witheringwhite  
> Song[s]: "Freeways" by Leiahdorus

Keiyuu's footsteps echoed off the walls of the small corridor as he walked down it. A gentle tune came from between his parted lips as he walked, not a care in the world, hands stuffed in his shirt-sleeves, skirt swishing over two-toned tights as he bounced a little. He knew he should be nervous, yet, he wasn't at all.

Rounding the corner, he bumped right into the solid chest of someone that towered over him. He gasped, backing up, his just barely over five foot stature making it a bit more embarrassing than it had to be. He looked up, blinking cutely and then grinning widely. "Miyavi!"

The rainbow-haired man grinned in return, ruffling the shorter vocalist's hair. "You just run right into me, like I don't even exist! I see how it is." He smirked, eyes sparkling as he teased the other.

A pout formed on Keiyuu's lips. "That's hardly fair. You ran into me!" But his voice still held the same teasing manner as the other man's did. He patted his hair, making a face. "Enough with the ruining my hair. Or I'll..." he trailed off, having no idea how he could possibly ruin Miyavi's hair, "um... make you wear something stupid...er than usual on stage!"

Miyavi's eyebrows raised, the piercing there gleaming in the light. "Oh, really, now?" Before Keiyuu could realize it, Miyavi's hand was in his hair, messing it up even more.

Keiyuu squealed and jerked away, laughing and batting at Miyavi's hand, falling backwards, right into Nao. He yelped, but the other man caught him, hauling him upright.

"What on earth?" Nao gave them both a questioning look that was half amused, half not. He'd been interrupted in going to get his pre-concert Starbucks, so this had better be good.

Miyavi grinned. "Keiyuu here seems to think he can get me into some stupid getup on stage 'cause I messed up his hair."

Nao smirked, leaning down to whisper in Keiyuu's ear, just low enough Miyavi couldn't hear. "Just tell him you'll do something special for his gay ass if he plays along." He patted the other on the shoulder and then rounded the two men, heading down the hallway. "Want coffee?" He paused mid-step and then shook his head. "No, scratch that. Neither of you two need it." He started walking away again.

"Neither do you!" Keiyuu cried out after him, laughing as Miyavi began to attack his hair again. Batting at him uselessly, he squealed more, rushing down the hallway with the taller man in hot pursuit. Several band members had to move out of the way of the two men lest they get run over in the process.

By the time Miyavi actually managed to catch the small vocalist, they were both panting hard. He trapped him just inside one of the equipment rooms, piled high with boxes, the corners dark and full of random decorations and various other things. Miyavi grabbed Keiyuu's waist, picking him up and twirling him, then setting him on a box top. "Gotcha!" He grinned widely at the other.

Keiyuu wriggled, but then remembering Nao's words, decided it was as good a time as any to test them. Leaning forward, he reached out and grabbed Miyavi by his shirt, yanking him forward into a kiss. Their lips met, whispering against one another for an instant before the taller of the two pulled back, his eyes wide.

"What the hell was that?!" He didn't sound mad, more so, surprised.

The dark-haired vocalist regarded the other, a smile twitching his lips. "Did you hate it?"

Slowly, Miyavi shook his head. "No... but, you... you're..." he truly looked confused.

"No I'm not. Or I wouldn't have done that," Keiyuu pointed out with a smirk. He fidgeted with the box next to him, kicking his feet idly between their bodies. Pulling out a huge red bow tie and then a huge green one, both covered in sparkles, he laughed. "These! We'll both wear them!" He turned his eyes back on Miyavi. "And," he reached in and pulled out a set of glasses complete with a fake nose attached, "these."

Miyavi even looked skeptical. "The bow ties are alright... but the glasses?"

"Hmm... are you attracted to me?" He never had been one to beat around the bush... especially if that bush was Miyavi. Now beating _on_ the bush was a whole other matter there....

"Yes." The taller performer shifted, hands on his hips. "But what the hell does that have to do with anything?"

Keiyuu grinned. "Well... the bow tie will buy you a much more involved kiss... maybe even a few touches." He drew his hand down his chest to emphasize his point. "But... the glasses as well... then..." he paused, dipping his fingers down to touch himself through his pleated skirt, "you can ask for anything you want after the show tonight."

Miyavi blinked at him for all of two seconds before snatching up the bow tie and fastening it onto his shirt. Next came the glasses, which he firmly planted on his nose. His eyes flitted around the room for a moment as Keiyuu put on his costume. "We take these off for our performances, but the rest of the time, we wear them. And..." he all but swaggered over to a box and pulled out a Santa suit top. "We both wear these at some point." He dug around, finding one small enough for the other vocalist and tossing it to him.

"And if I do?" The brunette's mouth twitched in amusement as he watched the other try on the jacket and then take it back off.

"Hmm... I let you help me decide what we do." He flashed a grin and then bolted from the room, damn near running for the stage area.

Keiyuu ran after him, tossing the jacket onto a chair for later use.

\--

Hours later, almost completely exhausted, Keiyuu collapsed onto one of the many couches backstage, nudging Aoi out of the way a bit.

Aoi yawned, offering a swig of his bottle of water. "Good job out there tonight... even if the bow tie and glasses are a bit... excessive." He offered a grin to go along with his comment, letting the other know it wasn't meant to be a jab, just an offhand observation.

Keiyuu grunted, finally taking off said items and tossing them aside. "Yeah well... a bet's a bet, right?" He smiled brightly at the other man. "Besides, it's all worth it as long as Miyavi comes through with his end of the bargain."

Aoi was about to ask what exactly that was when the rainbow-haired man popped into the room, a bounce in his step and a grin on his face.

"Hey, Aoi... get lost, will ya?" He bent over, ruffling the other's hair and then leaned over Keiyuu, quickly claiming his mouth with his own.

Keiyuu made a soft surprised sound, his eyes going wide for a moment before he began to return the kiss, remembering his end of the first bargain.

"Uh... yeah... sure." Aoi stood, skirting the two men and then left the room rather quickly, shutting the door behind him. That was definitely something he'd rather not see.

Miyavi lowered himself so that he was straddling Keiyuu's legs as he deepened the kiss even further, his tongue snaking out to lave over the shorter man's lower lip and then dip inside when he was granted access. The tiniest of moans left the smaller man's lips as they shifted, hands wandering over clothed expanses of flesh.

Moments later, Keiyuu broke the contact of their lips, gently pushing Miyavi back. "So... I wore your damn coat..." his eyes twinkled merrily, "what do you want?"

"I want you. How is irrelevant." He dipped his head, licking along the smooth expanse of the smaller man's neck, nipping lightly at the junction of neck and shoulder, making the other shudder in delight.

Keiyuu's fingers tightened for an instant in Miyavi's shirt and then let go to slide lower, unzipping the side of his skirt and pulling it back up. Over Miyavi's head it went and then into the floor without a second care. He moved on quickly to the other's pants, unbuttoning them and then pushing the material out of the way, revealing that his lover was already quite ready for this.

Miyavi all but mirrored the smaller man's actions, pushing his skirt out of the way and pulling down his tights to reveal the fact that he wore no underwear. Licking his fingers, he then slid his hand around Keiyuu's arousal, stroking him in quick movements, causing the other to gasp and then moan.

Keiyuu grasped Miyavi's hips, pulling him closer, so that their erections brushed, and then wrapped Miyavi's hand around both of them. Pressed fully together, he let his smaller hand grasp Miyavi's as they pumped their cocks quickly. Need lay thick in the air between them; Keiyuu's hips pushed up while Miyavi's pushed down with equal urgency.

Their breaths mingled just before their mouths crushed against one another again, tongues tangling as their bodies moved almost feverishly. Keiyuu's small body trembled beneath Miyavi's, his breath catching just before he let out the sexiest of moans, his hips arching and then jerking as he released across both their hands.

"Oh... fuck," Miyavi mumbled the words into Keiyuu's mouth as he pumped them faster, his hips bucking as he strove for his own climax. A few moments later, he found it, his body tensing as he kissed the vocalist deeply, allowing his own sounds of pleasure to be swallowed up.

The kiss slowed as they both came down from the natural high, sweetening into something gentle and caring. Still breathing a bit hard, they parted, both instantly looking into one another's eyes. Miyavi smiled as he studied the other. Keiyuu rested his forehead against the taller man's for a moment, a matching smile on his lips. "Hnn... so..."

"So..." Miyavi murmured in reply.

"Does this mean-" Keiyuu whispered.

"Yes," he murmured, "it does."

 **The End**  
By the way, where it says -- and then I skip to later. If you want to know what happens there, just watch the entire Peace  & Smile Tour 2005 DVD. It's like... crack!fic in and of itself.  



End file.
